A Journey Ended
by Frodo01228
Summary: Sequel to A Bond Broken. The quest is nearing completion. Will Frodo and Valia's love be enough to save them? And who would've thought that Legolas would fall in love?
1. The Days Are Growing Darker

**_A/N: Welcome back to Frodo's Trilogy! Mwahahaha! I couldn't remember what I wanted to call this story so I had to look it up on the last chapter of A Bond Broken. Heh...

* * *

_****Chapter 1: The Days Are Growing Darker**

"Wake up!" Gollum shook Valia. "Wake up!"

She groaned and weakly opened her eyes. "Gollum…" She sat up a little.

"Wake up, sleepies! We must go, yes. We must go at once." He scampered off.

Frodo knelt by her side. "Are you feeling better?"

She sighed deeply and leaned into his arms. "Yes. What happened? Where are we?"

He held her close. "You fainted at Orthanc, and I convinced Gollum to stop here for the night."

She sighed again and took the lembas he offered her. "Why is it still so dark?"

"The days are growing darker." He helped her up as Gollum ran up again.

"Come hobbitses! Very close now! Very close to Mordor! No safe places. Hurry!" He scampered away once more, and Valia and Frodo tiredly followed him.

Estellia rode with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and many others. As they reached the end of the forest, they heard a voice laughing and call out to them.

Merry leapt to his feet. "Welcome, my lords!" He pointed to the black tower behind them. "To Isengard!"

Pippin held up his tankard in welcome. "Estellia, you made it!" Sam waved.

"You young rascals!" Gimli roared while Estellia and Legolas laughed. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin argued. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli stared at them. "S-salted pork?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits," he muttered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Merry said, "who has taken over management of Isengard."

They rode forward with Pippin riding behind Aragorn while Merry rode with Gandalf. Sam rode behind Estellia. Isengard was still flooded up to the horses knees.

"Young, master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," Treebeard said. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard," Gandalf ordered.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli muttered.

"No," Gandalf disagreed, "he has no power any more."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here."

Pippin suddenly leapt down. "Pippin," Aragorn called.

Pippin reached into the water and pulled out a dark globe Estellia recognized as a palantir.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard muttered.

Gandalf rode up to Pippin. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin walked toward Gandalf, hesitated, then reluctantly handed the palantir to the wizard who hastily wrapped it in his robes. Pippin glanced at Gandalf before staring back down at the ground.


	2. The Palantir and the Dark City

**_A/N: LOL, Celtic, I finished writing A Journey Ended. I've got all 11 chapters uploaded onto FanFiction. I finished A Bond Broken and A Journey Ended together. I was waiting for your review so I just typed up every single chapter. :D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: The Palantir and the Dark City**

Estellia stood beside Legolas in the Golden Hall. Theoden stood before the crowded hall, a goblet held in his hand.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden lifted his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail." Everyone drank from their goblet or tankard.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Merry and Pippin were standing on a table singing and dancing.

_Oh you can search far and wide, _

_You can drink the whole town dry, _

_But you'll never find a beer so brown _

_As the one we drink in our home town! _

_You can keep your fancy ales, _

_You can drink them by the flagon, _

_But the only brew for the brave and true, _

_Comes from the Green Dragon!_

The crowd laughed and cheered as Merry and Pippin toasted each other then downed their mugs. Sam sat nearby, shaking his head.

"Thank you, I win!" Merry called out.

* * *

Estellia stood outside in the dark; she wore a dark cloak with the hood raised. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Legolas looking down at her also wearing a cloak. 

"The stars are veiled," she whispered as Aragorn joined them.

"Something stirs in the east." Legolas glanced to Aragorn. "A sleepless mass."

Estellia sighed and leaned against Legolas as he wrapped his arms around her. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

The three of them for silent for many minutes when Estellia suddenly ran for the Golden Hall.

"He is here!" she called over her shoulder.

She ran over to Pippin, but Aragorn beat her and took the palantir from the Took's hands. Aragorn stepped away and fell to his knees as he was overtaken by its power, and Estellia pulled it from him and threw it from her while Legolas caught his friend. Gandalf threw his cloak on the scorching stone then turned to the hobbit.

"Fool of a Took!" he roared before realizing the hobbit lay unmoving.

Pippin's eyes were open, staring into nothingness. Estellia covered her mouth with her hands, and Legolas moved to her side and gripped her shoulder. Gandalf shoved Merry and Sam aside as he knelt by Pippin's side. The wizard took the hobbit's hand then set his other hand on the Pippin's forehead. He muttered something under his breath, and Pippin suddenly blinked his eyes. He gasped and looked around frantically.

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded.

Pippin trembled as he looked at the white wizard. "Gandalf…forgive me." He looked away.

"Look at me!" Gandalf ordered again. Pippin hesitantly turned back to the wizard. "What did you see?"

"A tree," he whispered. "There was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone… It was dead!" He took a shuddering breath. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…I saw HIM! I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"H-he asked me my name; I didn't answer."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin stared at the wizard, but didn't speak.

* * *

Gollum crouched low as he crossed the road leading to a dark city. Valia and Frodo followed quickly after him. 

"The Dead City," Gollum whispered. "Very nasty place. Full of…enemies."

Valia shuddered. "My father's most loyal servants live there."

Gollum scampers across the road. "Quick! Quick! They will see. They will see!"

Valia and Frodo followed, but she stopped and stared at the dark city for a moment as though transfixed.

"Come away! Come away!" Gollum hissed.

Frodo looked back and took her hand. She looked up at him and followed. They looked up to where Gollum was pointing.

"Look, look, we've found it: the way into Mordor! The secret stair." Gollum urged the hobbits forward. "Climb!"

Frodo and Valia moved toward the stairs, but Valia stopped and turned back to the dark city. Frodo ran after her as she staggered toward it and grabbed her around the middle.

"No, Valia, don't," he whispered.

"Not that way!" Gollum cried. "What's it doing, huh?"

"No, they're calling me." Valia attempted to struggle from Frodo, her hand outreached toward the city.

The ground began to shake, and she stumbled back into Frodo's arms. They ran to the cover of the rocks, falling to the ground as the ground continued to shake. Valia screamed and covered her ears as a loud, screaming sound filled the air. The sound died away, and they glanced over the rocks as the Witch-king flew onto a pinnacle of the city. He let out a screech, and both of them covered their ears and ducked down behind the rocks. A striking pain hit Valia's shoulder, and her arms fell weakly to their sides.

"I can feel his blade," she whispered.

Frodo held her in his arms, pulling her close. Valia sobbed into his shoulder, crying out as the Witch-king shrieked louder. The iron gates swung open, and a great army marched out. As the army moved away, the Witch-king flew over them with one last cry. Valia lay in Frodo's arms, trembling and sobbing.

"Hurry, hobbits." Gollum tugged on Frodo's cloak. "We climb! We must climb!"

"We need to let her rest," Frodo argued.

"I'm all right," she murmured. "I will be all right."

She stood with Frodo's help, swaying slightly on her feet. Slowly, carefully, she made her way up the stairs with Frodo behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, we all know what happened to Pippin so I don't think I need to tell you what happened to him. :D Especially because I don't plan to._**


	3. The Paths of the Dead

**Chapter 3: The Paths of the Dead**

Valia slowly pulled herself up, urging herself forward step-by-step. She cried out as her hand slipped, nearly causing her to fall. Frodo set a hand on her back to help her steady herself.

"Careful!" Gollum called down. "Very far to fall!" Gollum leapt onto a small landing then looked back at Frodo and Valia. "Very dangerous on the stairs."

Valia pulled herself onto the landing then reached down and helped Frodo up beside her. She leaned back against the mountain, as far from the edge as possible. Frodo sat beside her, breathing heavily.

"How far do we have to go?" Frodo asked.

"This is the first stair," Gollum whispered. "Next is the winding stair and then the tunnel."

Valia sighed weakly and lay down, resting her head in Frodo's lap. "Why does it have to be so difficult?"

"Winding stair is not as difficult," Gollum said.

Both Valia and Frodo just groaned.

* * *

Estellia rode with the others, and the men stood as Theoden passed. "How many?" 

"I bring five hundred from the Westfold, my lord," a soldier called out.

"I bring three hundred spears," another soldier called out.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my lord."

* * *

Pernn stirred fitfully, and Estellia ran her hand through his mane, attempting to calm him. She spoke softly to him in elvish then looked to Legolas as he came to her side. 

"The horses are restless." He set his hand on Pernn's side.

"And the men are quiet," Estellia added.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer walked up.

The three of them looked toward the White Mountains. Legolas set his hand on Estellia's shoulder, and she reached up and covered it with her own.

* * *

That night, Estellia woke to Legolas shaking her. She sat up, blinking her tired eyes. 

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"Aragorn is trying to sneak away without us." Legolas helped her stand. "Come on. Pernn is ready and waiting for you."

Estellia took the reigns of her horse and followed after Legolas. Gimli was sitting not far from the passageway Aragorn would be taking. Gimli stood as Aragorn stepped toward the mountain.

"Just where do you think you're up to?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

Legolas and Estellia stepped forward, leading their horses. "Have you learned nothing of the stubberness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked.

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli muttered.

The company made slow progress down the path to the Dark Door. It was morning, but the morning was cold and unfeeling.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli muttered, looking around apprehensively.

"One that is cursed," Legolas replied. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled…vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them: never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli whispered as they led their horses toward the entrance.

They stopped at the entrance, and Estellia scanned the words written above it. "The way is shut," she read. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A blast of wind, mingled with the cries of the dead, came from the entrance. The horses reared up and ran.

"Brego!" Aragorn called, watching after them. He turned back to the entrance, raising his sword. "I do not fear death!" He walked in and disappeared within the darkness.

Estellia took Legolas's hand, entwining their fingers. They both took a deep breath then walked inside together. She heard Gimli run in after them. They followed after the dim light of Aragorn's torch then stopped when they reached huge double doors.

"Who enters my domain?" a booming voice called.

Estellia moved closer to Legolas, gripping his hand tightly in her own. They all turned to find a glowing, green spirit of a dead king.

Aragorn stepped up to him. "One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the ghost growled.

"You _will_ suffer me!"

The king laughed, and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Estellia looked around them. A dead army was slowly surrounding them.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." The king stepped forward. "Now you must die!"

Legolas let loose an arrow, but it passed through his head and fell to the floor with a hollow clatter.

Aragorn stepped forward. "I summon you to fulfill your oath!"

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" The king swung his sword toward Aragorn, but the Ranger blocked it with his own sword then grabbed the phantom king by the neck and set the tip of his sword at his neck. "That blade was broken!" the king growled.

"It has been remade." Aragorn shoved the king away from him. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" The group looked around them; the ghostly army was closing in. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn!" Gimli muttered. "They had no honor in life; they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oath fulfilled!" Aragorn shouted. "What say you!"


	4. Shelob's Lair

**_A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm sucking you in, Celtic. I'm brainwashing you! Also, I was thinking about a sequel for this story if you wanted me to make one. :D I've already got one chapter written and another one in the embryotic stage. Let me know though. :D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Shelob's Lair**

Gollum scrambled up to the last landing then waited as Frodo helped Valia up before turning to the anxious creature. "There…" Gollum turned and pointed into the tunnel.

Valia covered her nose and mouth with her hand. "What is this place?" she whispered, gripping Frodo's hand.

"Master and mistress must go inside the tunnel," Gollum whispered.

"Now that we're here, I don't thinkwe want to," Frodo said, glancing at Valia who nodded in agreement.

"It's the only way!" Gollum cried frantically. "Go in…or go back."

Frodo sighed. "We can't go back."

Slowly, the two of them stepped into the tunnel, and Gollum followed.

"What is that smell?" Valia asked.

"Orcses filth. Orcses come in here sometimes," Gollum replied.

Gollum continued on, passing them and disappearing into the darkness in moments. Frodo and Valia hesitantly continued.

She stumbled and touched the wall. "Ah! It's sticky." She pulled away, and Frodo held her close. "What is it?"

"You will see!" Gollum called out. "Oh, yes, you will see!"

"I don't like this," Valia whispered.

"I don't either." Frodo looked around then gripped her hand.

They slowly walked forward together until Valia felt something crunch beneath her feet. She shut her eyes tightly, gripping onto Frodo.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," she whispered.

"We need to get out of here."

Holding the phial and holding Valia's hand tightly, Frodo led the way through the tunnels. Something moved nearby, and they whirled around. A huge, disgusting, hairy spider was crawling toward them. Valia tripped pulling Frodo down with her. He held the phial toward the spider, and the spider took a step back. He helped Valia to her feet just as the spider came toward them again. He held the phial out once more, and she stepped back.

"Run!" Valia cried, pulling Frodo behind her.

They ran into a tunnel too small for the spider. Valia screamed as she tripped, and her ankle became entangled in a web. Frodo attempted to help her, hacking at the web with his sword as Shelob attempted to squeeze her way into the tunnel.

"Naughty little fly, why does it cry?" Gollum sang, poking his head from around a boulder. "Caught in a web. Soon you will be…eaten!"

Valia pulled her foot from the webbing, and Frodo helped her to her feet then they both ran after Gollum. Gollum was quick to run away, and they chased him out into the open. Valia whirled around and screamed as the spider bore down on her. She fell to the ground, staring up at the spider in fear.

"No!" Frodo hacked at the spider; it let out a screech and ran after him.

"Frodo!" Valia got to her feet and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him under cover of a boulder. "You need to get to Mordor."

"Valia, what do you mean?" He gripped his hand in hers when she looked toward the spider. "No! Valia…"

"I have to. It's the only way." She put her hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "Stay here until it's safe then run as fast as you can."

"Valia…"

She stopped him with a kiss. "I love you," she whispered, then ran from the cover of the boulder.

It was the last thing she remembered before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and everything went dark.


	5. The Black Ships

**_A/N: Okay! (ducks for fear of flying objects) I think I'll go over here and hide from Celtic. (scuttles away, keeping low) And what do you think is going to happen to Valia? The same thing that happened to Frodo. :D But not in this chapter. Mwahahaha!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: The Black Ships**

Estellia sat on deck of one of the ships they had overtaken beside Legolas.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" she heard an Orc shout. "There's enough work here that needs doing. Come on, you sea-rats! Get off your ships!"

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Estellia leapt down from the deck, weapons drawn. The Orcs stared in surprise.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win," Gimli muttered as they all charged forward. The Army of the Dead flew past, joining in the fray.

Estellia was soon separated from the others, fighting her way through the Orcs. She whirled around and struck an Orc in midattack. She cried out and doubled over in pain as a dagger imbedded itself in her side. She dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. She rose up and struck the Orc down before dropping to the ground as one of the southern men's arrows struck her shoulder. She raised her gaze to the Orc before her as he moved to finish her off. Just before he delivered the blow, an arrow sprouted from his neck, and he fell choking on his own blood.

A furious elf leapt forward, his eyes blazing with a furious blue fire. He shot another Orc down and stabbed another with one of his knives. He knelt to her side and gathered her in his arms causing her to cry out softly.

"I must remove these." Legolas motioned to the dagger and the arrow.

She nodded, gazing trustingly into his pale blue eyes. He leaned over her and removed the dagger as gently as he could from her side. She whimpered and gripped his tunic tightly but made no objection as he moved to the arrow in her shoulder. She cried out as he removed it, burying her face in the crook of his arm. She sobbed quietly as he held her as tightly as he dared.

"It hurts," she whimpered. "Legolas, saes, make it stop. Saes…" **_/Please/_**

"I know, mir nin," he whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead. **_/my jewel/_**

Aragorn knelt by his friend. "Legolas—"

Eomer suddenly cried out, and they both looked to see him cradling his unconscious sister in his arms. Estellia reached out and touched Aragorn's arm.

"Go," she whispered. "Legolas shall care for me."

Aragorn hesitated, but Legolas agreed with her. Once his friend had left, he gently lifted Estellia up. She winced a little but looked up at him with trust still shining brightly in her eyes. He carried her into the Healing Houses and set her carefully on the bed one of the healers led him to. He held her hand, sitting beside her. She closed her eyes as he caressed her hand in his.

"She is in so much pain," Legolas said to the healer standing nearby. "Is there not something you could give her?"

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Let them help those that need it."

"You're bleeding, meleth nîn," Legolas said firmly but gently. "Let them help you." He ran his hand through her hair. "Saes."

She opened her eyes then nodded slightly. "But you will stay with me?"

He gently squeezed her hand. "I will never leave you."


	6. A Sad Farewell and a Rescue

**_A/N: Okay, I'll stop torturing you and tell you what happened to Valia... After I tell you what happened to Estellia._**

**Chapter 6: A Sad Farewell and a Rescue**

Estellia weakly opened her eyes and looked about her. She was in a room of one of the Healing Houses, but it was comfortable. She turned her head toward the window; Legolas stood looking out at the rising sun.

"Legolas," she breathed.

He turned and smiled before crossing the room to her. "How do you feel, meleth nîn?" He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Better." She rested her head in his lap, and he ran his hand through her hair. "Is there any news of Frodo?"

"We're going to create a diversion so he will have safe passage through Mordor."

She gripped his hand. "You are going to battle?"

"I must. It is my duty as part of the Fellowship." He caressed her hand with his.

She sighed. "I will never forgive you if you do not return to me."

* * *

Estellia stood in the gardens of the Healing House waiting for Legolas. She gazed out at the growing darkness then winced slightly as she turned. She shouldn't be walking but couldn't sit knowing Legolas would soon be leaving her. 

"Meleth, you shouldn't be standing," a voice said as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She looked up into Legolas's worried face. "I couldn't rest knowing you were leaving."

"I _will_ return to you. You need not fear."

She sighed and looked away. "How can I not worry for you?" She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "I will miss you," she whispered.

"And I will miss you," he whispered back. He tenderly kissed her then gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly then slowly released him, tears shining in her eyes.

He squeezed her hand one last time before leaving the garden. Estellia slowly sat down, hugging her arms around herself.

"Be safe," she whispered.

* * *

Valia woke and let out a low moan. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked around her. She was dressed only in her corset and petticoats, and her hands were bound. Her clothes, pack, and any other items she had been wearing were now on a table before a group of Orcs and Uruk-hai. One of the Orcs picked up the locket Galadriel had given her. 

"Hands off that shiny thing!" one of the Uruks growled. "That's mine!"

"It goes to the great eye!" the Orc turned the Valia. "Along with everything else."

She whimpered and pulled her knees up to her chest. The Uruk grabbed at the locket.

"I don't take orders from stinking Morgul rats!"

"You touch it, and I'll stick this blade in your gut!" the Orc growled, his sword at the Uruks throat.

The Orcs and Uruk-hais began to fight, and they all left the room where Valia was held. She struggled to unbind her hands when something sounded behind her. She rolled over and gasped.

"Stop your squirming, you rat!" the Orc moved closer to her, sword drawn. "I'm gunna bleed you like a stuck pig." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "After I have a little fun with you."

She screamed and pushed against his chest. Her eyes widened as a sword blade suddenly stabbed through his chest. The Orc dropped her as he fell to the ground. Frodo stood behind him and quickly ran to her side.

"Frodo," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He held her close, running his hand through her hair. "I was so afraid I wouldn't find you," he whispered.

He helped her to her feet, and she leaned weakly against him. "The locket. Did they take the locket?" she asked.

He looked to her stuff laid out on the table. "No, it's still there." He took the locket then looked back to her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

**_A/N: Mwahahaha! Valia almost got raped by the Orcses, but Frodo saved her in time. Awwwwwww..._**


	7. The End of the Journey

**_A/N: I'm glad you like it Samantha-Girl Scout. :D I've had a lot of fun writing it too, but it's almost over! (sigh) For those that ask really nicely though, I might write a sequel.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: The End of the Journey**

Valia followed tiredly after Frodo toward the mountain at the center of her father's kingdom. She stumbled then fell with a cry, and Frodo was quickly at her side.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, holding her close.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I'm just tired. I've been tired since I woke in that tower," she breathed.

He looked around. "Let's get under cover of these rocks, and then we can rest."

She nodded, and he helped her to her feet. She leaned against him as they slowly made their way to the rocks. He helped her to the floor, and she leaned against a rock, breathing heavily.

"I think it may be from the poison," she whispered. "But I'm afraid it might be something my father has done."

He caressed her hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"The dream I had." She closed her eyes, a tear trailing slowly down her cheek. "I held a dagger and I…" She swallowed. "I killed you." She opened her eyes. "I'm afraid."

"No, you would never do that." He gently kissed her. "You're nothing like your father." He caressed her hands in his. "I trust you, and I love you."

She gazed into his eyes then nodded. "I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Estellia paced in the garden of the Healing Houses waiting for any news of the battle. Eowyn stood watching her. Estellia had introduced the shieldmaiden to Faramir not long ago, and Eowyn wanted to help _her_ now. 

"I'm sure you would have heard something now if Legolas was injured," Eowyn said.

"No, Legolas is safe," Estellia whispered. "That I know, but when will he return to me?" She turned to the dark shadow in the east, hoping Legolas would return to her soon.

* * *

Frodo and Valia slowly climbed up the mountain. Valia looked up then stopped. 

"There's a doorway," she said, pointing to it. "We're almost there."

She looked to Frodo, and they shared a smile. Gollum climbed over a rock before them, growling.

"Clever hobbits to climb so high!" Gollum leapt at Frodo.

He grabbed for the Ring, but Frodo ripped the chain from his neck and threw it to Valia.

"Go!" he yelled as Gollum ran after her.

Valia ran up the mountain and into Mount Doom, stopping for a moment at the immense heat that greeted her. She struggled forward, stopping at the end of a long precipice. She held the Ring out, gazing down at the lava.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said.

Valia slowly turned around, her eyes wide. A phantom of her father, a dark figure clothed in shadow with glowing red eyes, stood before her.

"Valia!" She looked beyond the phantom; Frodo ran into the cavern and stared in shock.

"You thought you could defeat me with your foolish quest," he laughed, "but I shall defeat you!" He hled up a pale knife, and Valia felt her breath catch in her throat: the dagger from her dream. "With this blade you will strike down the one you love so I may live again!"

"No!" Valia screamed, but before she knew what had happened the blade was in her hand. Sobbing, she felt herself walking toward Frodo with the dagger held high. "Frodo, run. Please, leave me here. Destroy the Ring and run." She held the Ring out to him, but he didn't move. "Frodo, please!"

He stepped toward her. "I will not leave you."

She closed her eyes. "Please, I don't want to kill you! Just run away, and leave me here to die!"

He stood inches away from her, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear, mirrored in his own, but he wouldn't leave her.

"You would have to kill me because I would die without you," he whispered.

Her hand shook, and the dagger fell from her trembling fingers. The Ring slipped from her grasp into the lava below as she fell sobbing into Frodo's arms.

"No!" the phantom shrieked as it began to melt and disappear.

Valia and Frodo dropped to the ground as the phantom shrieked again, and a great wind blew. Valia looked up; the phantom was gone. Without wasting a minute, she and Frodo ran from Mount Doom, standing on a protruding rock as the lava slowly poured from the opening they had just escaped from.

"It's gone; it's done." Frodo laughed then pulled Valia into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Valia smiled. "Yes, it's over now."

The ground shook, and they both fell to the ground laughing. They knew they were going to die, but the quest was done. They couldn't help but be glad even though they would die.

Frodo looked up at Valia who was lying on top of him. **_(A/N: No, you nasty minds. She fell on top of him. They're not going to do anything:P)_** "I wish we could have gone back to the Shire," he ran his hand through her hair, "so I could marry you."

She smiled and gently kissed him. "Then consider us married since we're going to die now anyway. I love you, Frodo Baggins."

"And I love you, Valia Baggins." **_(A/N: Can you get any lamer! I write some lame stuff sometimes, don't I?)_**

Valia heard an eagle cry and weakly opened her eyes. The rock they lay on was now surrounded by lava, and the two of them were nearly overcome with hunger, thirst, and dire heat. Both she and Frodo looked up as the eagles swooped down and lifted them up. Without another thought, she closed her eyes hoping death had finally come.

* * *

_**A/N: But of course, we all know that she's not dead. And neither is Frodo. Also, here's a little side story as to what happened to Gollum: he burned to death by lava. Mwahahaha! I was tempted on having him live, and like change back to hobbit-like creature. Obviously, I decided against it.**_


	8. Reunited

**_A/N: Okay, Samantha-Girl Scout Niphredil hasa sequel. It's called A New Life. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 3 more chapters left!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

_**(A/N: I could've sworn I've used this chapter title somewhere before…)**_

Estellia stood at the gates with many other women and children waiting for their husbands, sons, and other loved ones return. Many of the children pointed to the skies, and Estellia watched as three eagles flew over the city toward the Healing Houses. She turned her attention back to the gates as a cry went up.

"They've returned!"

Estellia watched as the men were greeted with their loved ones. She smiled softly as children hung on their father's legs. Her smile widened as arms suddenly encircled her waist.

"Did you miss me, mir?" a teasing voice asked. **_/jewel/_**

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "More than you'll ever know," she whispered.

They both laughed as he suddenly lifted her up and spun her around.

* * *

Valia slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was shining through an open window on the west side of the room, and she found herself in a comfortable bed. She sat up, feeling refreshed and surprised. She laughed then leapt out of bed, running to the window. Down below, a city was full of celebrating citizens. 

"We made it!"

She threw open the doors to the armoire and dressed quickly, eager to see Frodo and her friends. She opened the door and laughed at Frodo's startled look.

He grinned. "I was just coming to wake you. You slept nearly two days longer than I did!"

"How did we even get here?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on." He took her hand, and they walked away together.

* * *

"Ouch, what'd you do that for, Merry?" Pippin rubbed his head then took a swipe at Merry who ducked. 

"Knock it off," Sam muttered.

Gimli was encouraging them, saying things like, "You're not going to let him say that, now are you, laddie?" "Why take an insult like that from someone as short as him?"

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Estellia were watching with amusement as the two hobbits scuffled and insulted. Frodo and Valia entered the room, and Merry and Pippin immediately leapt up.

"Frodo! Valia! They've made it!" Pippin tripped over Merry who fell to the ground, and they began another bout of insults and scuffling.

Everyone laughed then greeted Frodo and Valia warmly.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Valia," Estellia said as the two sat together away from the others. "Galadriel had often spoke of how worried she was for you before I was captured."

Valia laughed. "Yes, Galadriel would be. She wanted me to stay behind, but Frodo and I convinced her to think otherwise. How is it that you have captured the only person I believed would remain alone." She nodded toward Legolas. "I never thought I would see him fall in love."

Estellia smiled. "I believe it was all his doing. I did nothing to attract him to me. And what of you and Frodo? Are you going to be returning to Hobbiton?"

"After Aragorn's coronation and wedding, yes."

"To think he still believes she has left with what is left with her kin."


	9. Aragorn's Coronation and Wedding

**_A/N: Two more chapters! (sob) Okay, I think I'll survive. I mean, you guys want a sequel. I can't believe you guys want a sequel! You guys are so awesome! Also, I'm working on a Poke'mon story. Would you guys read it? I could post the summary in one of my author's notes if you're interested.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9: Aragorn's Coronation and Wedding**

Valia and Frodo stood with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Estellia stood with Legolas and a host of elves. Aragorn stood on the steps before Gandalf while Gimli stood to the side holding a box from which Gandalf lifted up a silver crown, the crown of the king. The wizard turned to Aragorn who bowed his head, and Gandalf set the crown on his head.

"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf smiled. "May they be blessed."

Gandalf stepped back, and Aragorn turned to face his people. Everyone cheered, and in the middle of the courtyard, the white tree was blossoming once more.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn said, "but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

The people clapped, and white petals fell from the sky. The people quieted down as Aragorn began to sing.

_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome_

_maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'_

_Ambar-metta!_

/Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world./

Aragorn stepped down the stairs, and the people parted to let him pass among them. He passed Faramir and Eowyn who bowed their heads respectively, and Eomer stood near and did the same. He came up to Legolas and Estellia. Both were wearing a circlet of silver upon their heads. The two men placed their hands on each other's shoulders.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said. **_/Thank you/_**

Legolas smiled then motioned his head toward those standing behind him. He and Estellia stepped aside as Aragorn stepped forward to greet Elrond. Someone held a banner bearing the white tree of the king, and Elrond also turned to it as slowly the banner lowered to reveal Arwen. Aragorn took the banner from her hands and set it aside. She lowered her eyes, but Aragorn cupped her chin in his hand and raised her gaze to his.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment then Aragorn took her in his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered and applauded as they watched their new king embrace his queen-to-be. Together they walked through the crowd, and the crowd parted revealing the five hobbits standing together. As Aragorn and Arwen approached, they bowed (Valia curtsied, of course).

"My friends," Aragorn said.

The hobbits looked up.

Aragorn shook his head. "You bow to no one."

He knelt before them with Arwen at his side, and slowly the crowd followed their king's example, bowing before the hobbits.

* * *

Estellia laughed as Legolas spun her around on the dance floor at Aragorn and Arwen's reception. **_(A/N: Yes, I skipped the wedding. I have no idea how a Middle-earthen wedding would be so I leave that to your imagination. :D)_** "Legolas, you're making me dizzy!" 

He grinned at her. "Are you certain that is not the wine, meleth nîn?" he teased.

"Legolas!" She laughed all the more as he spun her around once more.

He stopped then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "When we return to Mirkwood, we will be married as well," he whispered.

She blushed. "Will it be that soon?"

"You wish to wait?" He grinned as she shook her head. "If I could plan it so, I would marry you tomorrow."

* * *

The hobbits sat together watching the two elves on the dance floor. 

"Look at him!" Pippin said. "He's acting ridiculous!"

"I hope we never start acting like that," Merry muttered. "I never intend to marry."

"Who would want to marry you?" Sam muttered under his breath.

Frodo and Valia, the only two to hear him, struggled to keep from laughing. Merry and Pippin stared at them and demanded to know what was so funny, and Valia had to take Frodo's hand and pull him away

"I must say, Sam has a point," Valia laughed as they stood on the balcony alone together.

"I agree with you. Sam has a very good point. That poor woman would be in the kitchen for the rest of her life," Frodo said.

"And could you imagine how many kids she would have!"

Frodo grinned evilly. "That part I could live with."

Valia playfully slapped him. "You're just as bad as your cousins!"

Frodo held up his hands in defeat. "But you have to wonder, what would they look like?"

"Hopefully nothing like a hobbit. Except they would definitely be short." She sighed. "I just hope they won't eat as much as you hobbits do."

"Do I have to remind you, my dear Valia, that you are also partially a hobbit?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "And do I have to remind you, dear Frodo, that I am also partially a wizard?" She smiled daringly. "I could easily have you believing you're a 5-year-old little girl."

"But you would never do it." He took her in his arms, and she vainly pushed against his chest to escape him.

"And why wouldn't I?" she argued, struggling against him.

"Because you would never marry a 5-year-old girl," he told her.

"Hmm, all too true," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Not them too," Pippin groaned, as Valia and Frodo kissed. 

"It's spreading!" Merry cried.

"If you remember, you halfwits, Valia and Frodo were kissing before this whole adventure began!" Sam said.

Pippin and Merry completely ignored him as they ran from the room believing they too would end up catching whatever it was Legolas, Estellia, Valia, and Frodo seemed to have.

* * *

_**A/N: Now, for those that have looked at the family trees in the appendixes of The Return of the King, the information I am about to give is already known to you. However, I will say it for those that haven't read them. Pippin does indeed get married to a hobbit named Diamond. He has a son named Faramir who, I believe, marries one of Sam's daughters. I can't quite remember if that's true… My trilogy of stories is nearing completion so I need to know if any of my fans would like me to write a sequel about the Bagginses and Greenleaf families after the Fellowship. I still can't believe Legolas's "last name" is Greenleaf…. If you guys want a summary of my Poke'mon story, please, please, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll get cracking on the sequel to this.**_


	10. Return to Hobbiton

**_A/N: Okay, one more chapter! (sniff, sniff) It may take me a while to write the sequel. I'm still working on it. I've got one chapter, but I'm working on the Poke'mon story and a sequel to Niphredil's Trilogy.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10: Return to Hobbiton**

Their farewell to all their friends in Gondor had been hard, but Valia was glad to be going back. A council representing all free people of Middle-earth had offered Mordor to Valia as her own lands, but she had refused and given a portion of the land to each race instead. Legolas and Estellia had traveled a little with them, but they had parted ways at Lothlorien as the two elves turned to Mirkwood.

Dressed as kings and a queen and riding on pure white ponies, they entered Hobbiton with many stares. Frodo and Valia parted with the other three with promise to meet in The Green Dragon at dusk. Valia opened the door to Bag End, feeling as though she had been gone for many years instead of merely thirteen months. Frodo stepped up behind her, and they looked about it.

"It feels so different," she whispered, "but it hasn't changed a bit."

"We're the ones that are different." He put his arm around her waist. "It'll be hard to get used to living here again."

"It'll be hard to get used to being mistress of this house." She looked up at him, and they shared a smile.

At dusk, as promised, they met their friends in The Green Dragon. They held a toast (but Valia wasn't drinking ale; she was drinking an elvish wine Estellia had given her) and drank quietly.

"Goodnight, Rosie," a voice called out.

The four noticed as Sam suddenly started.

"Goodnight, lads," Rosie's voice returned.

Sam glanced behind him; Rosie was cleaning a mug at the counter. He turned around, downed his mug then walked up to her. Merry and Pippin watched in startled shock as Sam proposed to Rosie, while Frodo and Valia exchanged a glance that said, "It's about time!"

"It's spread all the way to Hobbiton!" Merry hissed.

* * *

In the spring, Sam, Rosie, Frodo, and Valia held a double wedding. It wasn't long before Pippin was caught dancing with a hobbit lass named Diamond. Merry remained in a corner as far from anyone as he could possibly get. He was afraid with a single touch, the "disease" could be passed on.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, here's a summary for the Poke'mon story AND a summary for my sequel to Niphredil's Trilogy._**

**My Unbelievable Journal**

Okay, sure. Getting transported into the Poke'mon world is one thing but falling in love with Brock? Now _that's_ a whole other thing. You don't believe me? Read for yourself.

**Unnamed Story**

On a cold and stormy night, a strange figure apears in Middle-earth somehow connected to Niphredil. Who is this figure, and what important part will she have to play when something happens that has never happened in Middle-earth before?

**_I'm thinking I'll have the rapist and his "friends" come into Middle-earth with an "army" of evil guys. What do you think? Let me know! Thanks!_**


	11. Epilogue

**_A/N: Hmmm... all my reviewers seem to have disappeared. Celtic Cross, where are you? (cries) Where did all my reviewers goooo?_**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Frodo and Valia were gifted with the birth of their first daughter Niphredil on the one-year-eve of the day at Weathertop. Though the old wound still stung on that day, it no longer brought Valia fear and anger. They watched their little girl grow each year before she was joined by her sister Nimrodel, born in May.

Sam and Rosie were gifted with a little girl they named Elanor. She and Nimrodel played together even as little as they were. Pippin married Diamond and had a son named Faramir who was nothing like his name-sake. Estellia and Legolas were granted with one child, a son they named Samwise.

* * *

On Niphredil's fourth birthday, a covered cart rolled in driven by a white wizard the hobbits knew well. Inside the cart, Bilbo was aging and fast asleep. The children were permitted to sit in the cart with "Uncle Bilbo," who, when he was awake, told wonderful stories of dark adventures. 

Frodo, Valia, Sam, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, and Diamond all rode on ponies beside the cart. Bilbo poked his head out and called to Frodo.

"Tell me again, lad, where are we going?"

The children giggled, but poor old Bilbo didn't seem to notice.

"To the harbor, Bilbo," Frodo said for about the sixteenth time. "The elves have accorded you a special honor, a place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth."

A few minutes later, Bilbo called out, "Frodo, any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again? The one I gave you?"

Frodo was silent for a moment, and Valia reached over and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm afraid I lost it."

"Oh, pity…" Bilbo muttered before going back to his story about Smaug the dragon and the huge mountain of gold and jewels.

* * *

They reached the Grey Havens, and Frodo and Sam helped poor, aging Bilbo out of the cart. Sam and Frodo helped Bilbo toward the harbor where a ship stood waiting. Galadriel, Elrond, and Celeborn stood beside it. Gandalf walked past the hobbits to stand near the ship as well. 

"Oh!" Bilbo looked around him in childish wonder. "Well, here's a sight I have never seen before!"

The older children clung to their mother's skirts, while the younger ones were carried by their mothers. Bilbo bowed his head, and the elves did the same.

"The power of the Three Rings is ended," Galadriel said.

"The time has come for the dominion of men," Celeborn added.

"I Aear cân ven na mar," Elrond said. **_/The sea calls us home/_**

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure!" Bilbo walked forward without any help, and Elrond walked up with him.

Galadriel followed, smiling at the hobbits. The wizard turned to the hobbits, smiling gently.

"Farewell, my brave hobbits. My work is now finished." Gandalf leaned on his staff. All of the hobbits smiled, tears in their eyes. "Here at last on the shores of the sea comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say "Do not weep" for not all tears are evil." Gandalf walked to the ship then turned back one last time. "Goodbye, my dear hobbits."

And so, the group of hobbits said goodbye to many good friends of theirs, traveling home with heavy hearts and happy children.

Frodo opened the door to their home as Valia walked inside with Nimrodel fast asleep in her arms. Niphredil ran in after her, and Frodo followed, closing the door behind him. Valia turned to Frodo, and they shared a sad smile.

"We're home," Frodo whispered.

* * *

_**A/N:I've got a sort of good idea for a sequel. :D In fact, I actually have Chapter 1 written for the sequel if you want one. Let me know and give me title ideas! So far I've got it labeled as ALOTR, which of course means After Lord of the Rings, and that's a very boring title... If you want an idea as to what the story's going to be about I can put a teaser here. :D Please someone review and help me with a title for this story! I can't post it until I have a title!**_


End file.
